


Vincent and Alexa's story.

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, aka BODYSWAP AU, and betty is benny, archie is ally, or Genderswap AU, well actually veronica is vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: What if instead of Veronica and Archie, it's Vincent and Alexa that meet on the last night of summer at Pops?ORI'm back it with pilot remixes.





	Vincent and Alexa's story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a request to do a genderswap au and here it is.
> 
> Everything is the same, except Veronica is Vincent and Archie is Alexa and Betty is Bennet. Oh and Kevin is Keira!
> 
> This one-shot consists mainly of the original dialogue - which I in no way take credit for. I just thought it'd be cool to redo the pilot with the main characters genderswapped and everything the same sans minor details.

As soon as Vincent rolled down the window, eyes falling on the building before him, it was clear to him that they were no longer in New York.

  
Exiting the car, he silently read ‘The Pembrooke. 330’, his mother appearing next to him.

“Now brace yourself, the apartment’s small, a pied-a-terre, but-” Hermione started.

  
“Quality always,” Vincent chimed in with his mother.

  
“Plus it’s the only piece of property in my name and not your father’s,” she added, making her way into the apartment building. Vincent followed swiftly, after giving the front of the building one more glance.

  
The Pembrooke foyer was decorated with an obvious intention to keep it classic and sophisticated. Its roof, a convex, stained-glass structure, surrounded with bright lights. The rest of the foyer was just as well-lit contrasting the darkness of the night seeping in through the windows.

  
Vincent’s inspection of this unfamiliar building was halted by a man greeting his mother. The man, grey-haired and dressed in a suit, had a welcoming aura. Something rather new, and strange, to Vincent.

  
“Hermione, welcome home,” the man greeted.

  
Vincent wanted to know what he meant by ‘home’ when he remembered his mother grew up here – in Riverdale.

  
“Smithers, argh you are a sight for sore eyes!” She stated, embracing him.

  
“How was the ride?”

  
“No traffic, thank God.”

  
“Smithers I’d like to introduce you to my son, Vincent,” Hermione said, taking a step back to allow Vincent – who had previously been continuing his inspection of the lobby – to meet Smithers.

  
“It’s a pleasure,” Smithers smiled.

  
That was one of the first genuine smiles Vincent had seen in a long time.

  
“Hi,” he greeted, shaking Smithers’ hand.

  
Smithers informed them that he would be collecting their bags, but before leaving to do so asked if they’d want menus to order in.

  
“Oh no, I have been craving one of Pop Tate’s cheeseburger’s since noon,” Hermione began, “is his chock ‘lit shop still open?”

  
“What is a ‘chock ‘lit shop’ and why does it sell burgers?” Vincent questioned, giving his mother a look.

  
On the less-commercial side of Riverdale, Bennet Cooper was getting ready for his date with long time best friend: Alexa Andrews. His blonde hair was tied back in his signature full man-bun, which began as an act of defiance against his mother who thought the hairstyle was for ‘drug users’ but then he realised he liked it and now never cuts his hair to be shorter than nine inches.

  
“Are you excited? Nervous?” Keira, another one of Bennet’s best friends, questioned.

  
“Both,” Bennet sighed. Who wouldn’t be, he was mere minutes away from Ally that he wanted to go out with her, “I haven’t seen her all summer,” he added.

  
“Which is why nerves are acceptable but we agreed Ben, it’s time,” Keira told him.

  
“You like her, she likes you.”

  
“Well, then why, Keira, hasn’t she ever said or done anything?” Ben asked.

  
“Because Ally’s swell, but like most millennial straight girls, they need to know that you want them before they make a move. So make a move, finally.” Keira was relentless, but could you blame her, she’d been rooting for them since they were kids.

  
“Well, we’ll see, I mean – it depends,” Ben rambled, distracting himself with the clutter on his nightstand.

  
“Oh my God,” Keira drawled.

  
“What?” Ben asked, turning to face Keira who was now focused on whatever was happening outside of his window.

  
“Game changer! Ally got hot,” Keira deadpanned, staring at Ally absentmindedly pulling on a t-shirt in front of her own window.

  
Keira’s words encouraging Ben to drop what he was doing and make his way over to the window too.

  
“She’s a total smoke show now, and she's definitely gone up at least one cup size, two more reasons to tell the ginger princess how you feel,” Keira joked.

  
-

  
“So, what was the highlight?” Ally asked.

  
“Of my internship? The Tony Morrison book release party I organized by far,” Ben answered, chin resting on his hand and a smile that can only be described as dreamy.

  
His enthusiasm made Ally smile. Her summer may have been…unconventional. But in that booth, in her favourite place: Pop’s Diner, with her best friend, she felt safe. Comfortable.

  
“At the end of the night, Toni Morrison, who is, as you know, my literary hero-”

  
“Yes, yes,” Ally assures him.

  
“-Says to me,” Ben continues, “Don't rush this time, Ben. It goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything." When he finishes he leans back, fingers interlaced, shoulders relaxing. As if he had just let out a breath he had been unknowingly holding.

  
“Wow. That’s so true,” She sighs. If only Ben knew just how true it was.

  
“How was working for your dad?”

  
“A lot of sweeping, putting things into folders, sometimes even pouring concrete. Just that, on repeat, every day. To pass time, I would start composing these poems, in my head. And at night, I'd go home, and I'd write them down.”

  
“You don’t even like writing poetry,” Ben countered.

  
“They weren’t poems, they were song lyrics,” she explained, “And working on them made me feel like...”

  
“What, Ally?”

  
“It made me feel like I had finally broken through to something real, about my life and what I should be trying to do with it. Music!”

  
Thankfully for Ben, Alexa was so caught up in talking about her passion, that she didn’t notice his disappointment. He’d hoped she’d said something, something else.

  
“Starting this year. Tomorrow.”

  
“Amazing,” he said, knowing his smile showed much more happiness than he felt, luckily Ally seemed to find his animated smile funny and giggled, her ginger tresses falling into her face in the process.

  
“Will you ask Mr Grundy to tutor you?”

  
“I’m not sure, maybe.”

  
“What about soccer, can you do both?”

  
“I’ll try out at least.”

  
“Well, have you told your dad?”

  
“No.”

  
“Until I’ve got things more figured out, you’re the only person I’m telling, okay?”

  
Ben offered her a nod of reassurance before telling her he’d love to hear them sometime, her songs.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Yeah, I’m finishing a couple demos tonight.”

  
“Great, also, I’ve been thinking about us, Ally. And our friendship. And-“

  
Ally heard nothing Ben had said after that, her attention drawn to someone entering Pops. She’d sat in a booth and heard that bell chime millions of times and never even noticed, but tonight, tonight was different.

  
Something commanded her to look.

  
And when she saw him, all mysterious, black coat and all – she understood why. He was new, he was different.

  
And when he lifted his hand to push the hood of his cloak out of his face, their eyes met. And suddenly every song Ally had written had found its melody, and its beat – one syncopated with the beating of her heart.

  
He was the most intriguing thing she’d ever seen, and not many boys in Riverdale could be described as beautiful, hot yeah, but not beautiful. He was beautiful. His ebony hair was perfectly styled, a little quiff like a crown – she thought that was appropriate, he sure looked like royalty. He’s golden complexion and kind eyes seemed to glow under the fluorescent and neon lights.

  
And as he walked up to them, Ally could see him come into focus and everything else melting away. Song lyrics were rushing through her.

  
-  
She was gorgeous. Her ginger hair catching his attention first, untamed locks hanging messily around her face. Her eyes were a warm, loving brown and she looked at him like he was the first thing she’d ever seen – curious and mesmerised. Vincent struggled, but he kept it together.

  
Ben stared blankly at Ally but he was too late, her attention was long gone. And maybe even her heart.

  
“I called in an order for Lodge,” Vincent told Pop, who by his attire, gave away the fact that he worked there.

  
“Two burgers yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait” Pop Tate replied, passing him to the kitchen.

  
Vincent nodded, affording a small smile.

  
A second passed before he acknowledged the ginger-haired girl and the blonde guy staring at him.

“Hi,” he greeted warmly.

  
“Hey,” Ally replied, still a little dumbstruck.

  
“How are the onion rings here?”

  
“SO GOOD," she replied, a little too enthusiastically. “Can we get some onion rings too please,” he called out to Pop.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Thanks,” Vincent said, to Pops and the red-headed girl.

“My mom and I just moved here so,” Vincent added, it was clear to him that he was the extrovert in this situation and they seemed nice.

  
“From where?”

“New York,” he stated confidently.

  
“Wow,” Ally mused

  
“You guys go to Riverdale?”

  
“Yeah, we’re sophomores.”

  
“Yeah, both of us, together,” Ben said, for the first time speaking to Vincent.

  
“Me too, I’m filled with dread,” Vincent half-joked.

  
“Why is that?” Ally asked, laughing a little at the way he spoke. It was pretty – the words he used were poetic.

  
“Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?”

  
Ally nodded despite the truth.

  
“I’m ‘Summer Crossings’ but this place is strictly ‘In Cold Blood’.”

  
This caused them both to laugh and Ben to look at Ally like her eye had rolled out of its socket. He knew she hadn’t read anything by Truman Capote and she definitely didn’t understand the joke.

  
“Vincent Lodge,” he said, reaching out to shake the red-headed girl’s hand.

  
“Alexa Andrews. Uh, this is Ben Cooper,” Finally acknowledging her best friend’s presence since Victor stepped foot in Pops.

  
“Wait, are you –“

  
“Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow? Yes, I’m your peer mentor.”

  
“Do you want to join us?” Ally offered, an offer that (despite Ally not noticing) did not sit well with Ben, “Hey, maybe we can unfill you with dread?”

  
“My mom’s waiting for me.”

  
Ally nodded understandingly, she knew how moms could be. Well, she knew how parents could be.

  
“But, to be continued.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the read :)
> 
> if you did - kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> (also to the people that bookmark my works - I see you and I think you're bomb)
> 
> love.


End file.
